


Twilight Tinkle

by Grassdragon193



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: ABDL, Multi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassdragon193/pseuds/Grassdragon193
Summary: A blast from the past teaches Twilight Sparkle that friendship means sharing your childish problems, and Rarity learns an important lesson about herself.





	Twilight Tinkle

Rarity the fashionista pony approached the front door of her close friend Twilight Sparkle, a collection of her finest dresses slung across her back like the world’s most colorful saddle. As she drew close, she paused to unfurl the other pony’s letter and read it one last time.

_‘Dear Rarity, I have urgent need of you. Please come around, with the longest dresses you have, as soon as possible. ~Twilight Sparkle’_

The parchment bore the unmistakable scribbles of Twilight’s levitating quill, and smelled faintly of bleach. Something was amiss, and she was going to get to the bottom of it and help her friend out.

Three short knocks were answered by a short silence, before a muffled feminine voice asked "Who is it?" meekly through the wood.

"Why, it is only the one and only Rarity, bearing a rich bounty of petticoats and frills for a very special purple pony."

Seventeen different locks and bolts rapidly opened, and the door creaked open just wide enough for a pony to squeeze through. "Quickly, before anybody sees." Rarity sighed, and forced her way inside, making sure not to damage any of her inventory.

Once inside, the door sealed back shut again, and a collection of shackled and boards were also applied in quick order.

Rarity blinked in the darkness, adjusting to the lack of light. "Well now darling, and just what has sent me scrambling across half of Equest-" She boggled as she caught sight of Twilight Sparkle, before collapsing to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Twilight Sparkle blushed indignantly, disappointed in her friend’s reaction. I mean, it’s perfectly natural for grown mares to wear big fluffy white diapers, right? And so she waited, until Rarity could finally stop the cavalcade of mirth that flowed like a mighty waterfall. Actually, best not to think about waterfalls. Or fountains. Or any bodies of moving water for that matter. A powerful blush burned itself into her skin, the red mixing with her natural purple to turn her into a living breathing beetroot.

Rarity finally regained her composure and stood up, but still far too long for Twilight’s burning face. "I’m sorry darling, this is all a new experience for me. If I had known you were play-acting young I would have brought over my Little Fancy Foal collection."

"This is serious, Rarity!" Twilight chided, as Rarity did a complete circle around her taking it all in, "I've been cursed, and now..."

"The curse put a diaper on you?" Rarity was confused, rubbing Twilight's diaper with an forehoof. It sunk into the thick padding, crinkling softly. "Some people would love a curse like that."

"No, no, no, I'm having to wear this diaper because... well... I can't hold it all in and have to go. Like, _all_ the time."

"I see," the alabaster pony said, craning her neck to check Twilight out between the hind legs, "And you're thinking of using my dresses to hide your shame, which means you’ve got both style _and_ taste. But was it absolutely necessary to acquire ones that are so... I mean, it's going to be difficult finding a dress that'll hold it all in. People are going to-"

"I know." Twilight cut her off, hanging her head in shame, "It's the padding. I tried smaller brands, but all of them... well I leaked."

Rarity let that sink in, before drawing herself back and facing her purple friend face to face. "Indeed, that sounds like a most _undignified_ situation. The complete opposite of ladylike, in fact. But, pray tell Twilight, how in all of Equestria did you find a curse such as this?"

Twilight levitated an envelope over from a side table, pulling out and unfolding a gold-bordered letter on fine green paper. "Don’t read it, it’s a reading curse. _‘To whomever reads this cursed writ / Acquire a bladder that will not quit; Whoever reads this curse most cool / Be cursed with a bladder that’s always full’_."

"Doesn’t even really rhyme, how lazy," Rarity huffed, "Utterly disgraceful, that sounds like the work of Trixie if ever I heard it. Shouldn’t be too hard to undo, have you considered removing the curse by magic?"

"I tried with my own magic, but it just made me go all over the floor. Then Spike told me to try diapers, because he's getting sick of mopping up after me. He's stuck on diaper duty now."

Rarity didn't want to hear any of this, not least of all because it was reminding her of exactly how long it was since she had relieved herself. "Quite, smart boy that dragon. Well, if I can take the curse off of you here and now, then you won't need to wear diapers and I won't have to lend you some of my dresses. That would be quite _marvelous_ for both of us, especially my poor dresses."

* * *

Several minutes later and everything was set up in Twilight Sparkle's library. Rarity had drawn several arcane circles on the floor with chalk, and the diapered Twilight stood in the middle awkwardly.

"Nearly done now Twilight, just hold still and I'll rip that curse off you like Pinkie Pie pulling off pink panties. Only more glamorous, of course."

"Of course," She tried not to think about just how soaked her diaper was going to be in a minute, legs already starting to fidget and shake as her bladder reached its moist maximum.

Suddenly everything went dark, save for a blue glow coming out of Rarity's eyes and horn. A bolt of arcane energy, twisting and forking like frozen lightning, arced from her to Twilight's diaper, which glowed bright pink.

"Curse, I command you broken, seals destroyed, wards unwound. You are the ugliest thing I have ever encountered, and I refuse to let you shame my friend! Begone!"

The pink of the curse seeped into Rarity's arcane bolt, then flowed across the entirety of it and struck the white pony with a loud and playful pop. Suddenly the room was bathed in light again.

"...Did it work?" Twilight asked hopefully, breaking the silence. She didn't feel any different, just embarrassed and in desperate need of a change.

Rarity let out a pained sigh, eyes squeezing shut as her defeat started to gush from between her shaking hind legs and soak into the carpet. She looked like she was going to faint from the shock of it.

Just then Twilight felt the familiar need, the sinking feeling of her own bladder starting to fill up again, demanding to be released here and now.

"Spike?" she called out sheepishly, "Can you come here a moment?"

A loud sigh echoed through the house and into the room, the smallest dragon expressing his disappointment. "Did you leak again, Twilight? You need to go get this curse removed, I'm not going to keep playing diaper nurse. I'm never going to get the smell out!"

"Rarity's had a potty emergency and the carpet is ruined."

Spike was suddenly there, kitted out with bucket, mop, sponges, and a heavy shoulderbag containing a complete adult-foal changing kit. “You should have said so sooner.”

"Spike, I'm going to go potty, but when I get back you'll need to diaper me and Rarity. We're going out to end this."

Spike waved her off, directing all of his attentions to wiping down Rarity's hind legs with a damp cloth. "There there Rarity, I'll take care of you now that nasty Twilight infected you with her curse."

The alabaster pony could only blush as she was lowered tenderly onto the changing mat like a foal. It was a good thing she brought extra dresses.

"Smells like lemonade," Spike sighed, trying not to be creepy. He was right, but it was still totally creepy.

Twilight spent her potty break thinking things over and trying to formulate a plan of attack. Trixie was very crafty, but she was also vain and maybe her pride could be turned against her somehow? She kept getting distracted by what sounded like Rarity giggling in the other room.

“She must be very ticklish,” Twilight mused to herself, as the bucket she was pissing into began to overflow onto the porcelain tiles.

* * *

Trixie, it turned out, had her caravan parked on the outskirts of town, and the two ponies could make their way there with minimal contact. Twilight insisted on sneaking through the bushes wherever she could, but all that did was ruin her dress.

Pulling up, she shared a knowing nod and wink with Rarity, before removing an errant bird’s nest from her hair and losing the dress. She knocked on the door, and it was opened by one The Great And Powerful Trixie, who promptly exploded with laughter. Twilight waited, partly because of the plan and partly because she was losing concentration from the effort of keeping her bladder shut. Already a blush had started to appear across her cheeks, but she played it off as embarrassment.

"Yes, yes, I know! Now get off that… floor so I can… challenge you like a proper pony."

It was only as she started to recover that Rarity smacked her on the head with a lead pipe.

“Well that was easy. Now you take her front legs and I’ll handle the rear.”

* * *

The Great And Injured Trixie came to in a dark basement, lying on her back with all four legs held apart by chains and straps. Not to mention matching spreader bars. Also her elaborate robe and wizard hat had been replaced with a too-tight leather corset, which wasn’t even the right shade of purple.

Two ponies emerged from the gloom, the white one dressed in skin-tight latex that accentuated her curves.

“Wow Rarity,” Twilight said, still diapered, “When you offered your basement I expected, I don’t know, maybe more unused dresses? I don’t even know what half of these things are but they’re making me feel all weird and experimental. Is this a woodwork shop?”

Rarity responded by cracking a whip she was levitating with her magic, “Oh my dearest Twilight, you simply must let me give you the grand tour sometime. You never know, you just might like it.”

Trixie whimpered, and tried to scream through the ballgag as Twilight mounted her, chest against chest and diaper against horse vagina.

“So Trixie, nice to see you again. I’m good, apart from a little bladder problem.” She was virtually whispering into Trixie’s ear as she pressed against the unicorn mare. “But you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that now would you? Hmm?”

Trixie struggled against her restraints, but the chains were too strong and Twilight was too heavy. And that diaper was already soaked and getting wetter by the second. Her eyes bulged wide as it started to leak, steaming hot pony piss dribbling into her crotch like a perverse watersport show.

“I think she’s ready Rarity,” Twilight said, voice back to normal. With a flash the ballgag vanished, just like the diaper’s padding was starting to dissolve under the urinary onslaught.

“I’m sorry!” Trixie cried out, music to Twilight’s ears. “I’m sorry! I just couldn’t deal with it more!”

“...deal with what?” Twilight asked, pulling back slightly with a confused expression on her face.

“You, darn it,” Trixie grimaced, trying not to think about the current situation going on between her legs, “I, that is, The Great And Powerful Trixie Lulamoon think you’re... cute.”

Everything went dead quiet, save for the soft crinkling of a diaper well-past any usefulness.

“You think I’m cute?” Twilight asked, feeling painfully unsure of herself. She had never been called cute, not even as a foal, and it was making her feel something warm in her chest.

“Well… yes.” Trixie replied, trying to look anywhere apart from at Twilight and starting to blush herself. “I-I mean you’re really bookish, and you’ve got that purple streak in your hair, and oh gosh darn it I just can’t stop thinking about you! I thought if I cursed you then I couldn’t bare to be around you any longer, but you had to be so clever and turn it back on me.”

“In that case…” Twilight said, regaining some composure after that knockout blow of a revelation, “I guess there’s only one solution here. Let’s make a deal: You remove this curse, and I’ll be your girlfriend.”

“You would do that… for me?” Trixie asked in disbelief, finally meeting Twilight’s gaze.

“I don’t think either of us have much choice. These magic chains are stronger than steel, and I’ve been peeing for the last two minutes straight.”

Trixie crained her neck and gave Twilight’s horn a lick, sending a small shower of rainbow sparkles off in every direction. “There, that should do it. Now if you wouldn’t mind, The Great _ful_ and Powerful Trixie invites you to a good long bath.”

“With perfume and bath bombs?” Twilight asked hopefully, a smile creeping across her face.

“Is there any other kind?”

“Well now, I’m so relieved you two could come to an agreement so quickly.” Rarity put her whip away, “I don’t think we’ll be needing the, ahem, special toys.”

“Aww, and I had just fetched them from your bedroom Mistress Rarity.” Spike said, entering the scene in a bright red gimp suit and pushing a trolley full of plus-size Bad Dragon dildos. “Why do you need all these vibrating clubs anyway?”

Everybody stared at him, then they all broke out into laughter.

He slipped over in the spreading puddle of Twilight’s tinkle.

* * *

Several weeks later Rarity met the two of them at her front door, neck sticking through the ajar opening.

“Well now, and to what do I owe this visit?” She inquired with an air of fluster.

“Oh, we’re just looking for help in our latest magical misadventures.” Twilight said, rolling her eyes as Trixie nuzzled her neck and ears, “The Cutie Mark Crusaders accidently unleashed a curse that makes mares’ crotch-boobs grow to massive sizes.”

Rarity raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “Well _really_ now?”

“You bet,” Trixie responded, “You should see Fluttershy, she’s trapped on top of her own boobs whimpering and squealing.”

Rarity got a good laugh out of that, before turning serious again, “Well, ladies, much as I would very much like to join your little escapade, I’m awfully afraid I’ve got work that’ll keep me quite busy here. Toodles!”

And without another word she magically slammed the door shut, locking the now-lovers outside to ponder their next move. Leaning against the heavy wooden door, Rarity let out a sigh and opened her bladder, savoring the warm sensation of her urine slowly seeping out into the padding of her diaper.

“Oh Spike~” she cooed, sure that Twilight and Trixie were well gone by now, “I do believe your mistress has had another little _accident_ ~.”

Instantly Spike was there in his adorable little maid outfit, already setting out the changing mat and unpacking his diaper bag as he pecked her on the cheek. “Don’t worry Mistress Rarity, you can always count on me to take good care of your every need.”

She noted, with approval, the large bulge in the front of his uniform, her pissy pony pussy yearning for more of that hot dragon dick. “All I need is you Spike. And diapers.”


End file.
